Venganza 復讐
by LoVe Quo
Summary: Ir de compras puede ser el mejor día para una chica pero para InuYasha significa la más cruel de las torturas ¿Cuál podrá ser su dulce venganza?
1. Chapter 1

_¡Hola! Muy bien queridos lectores ahora me dio otra idea para un nuevo fanfic que ojala les guste mucho, para empezar la idea me surgió mientras estaba de compras en un centro comercial (obvio no) con mis amigas y escuchaba sus locas historias (aunque en realidad no lo hacía pues tenía mi Ipod encendido xDD) entonces si no hay nada que aclarar venga el fic. _

_Todos los personajes son propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi, el argumento o trama me pertenece._

**Capítulo 1**

_-Anda Kagome ven con nosotras ¿acaso es mucho pedir?- _Rogaba la amiga de la joven miko quién había organizado una salida al centro comercial más famoso de la prefectura de Tokio para celebrar el hecho de que todas aprobaran sus exámenes.

_-Lo siento Yuka pero en esta ocasión no podré ir con ustedes-_ Continuó Kagome emanando cierto aura de tranquilidad, aunque en realidad era lo que menos tenía en esos momentos. Eri se apresuró a seguir con la conversación para tratar de convencer a su joven amiga.

-_Por favor Kagome en verdad te hará bien el que te distraigas un rato además ¿no crees que necesitas tiempo fuera de casa? Últimamente te has enfermado mucho más que de costumbre-_ Kagome suspiró por tercera vez esa media hora, habían pasado ya cinco días desde la última vez que estuvo en la época Feudal y estaba cien por ciento segura de que su fastidioso Hanyo iría a por ella aquella tarde.

-_Lo siento chicas no puedo ¿les parece si lo dejamos para otra ocasión?- _Las tres amigas de la miko provenientes del Japón contemporáneo la miraban con notable enojo, Kagome sabía que lo único que trataban era de que se distrajera un poco pero no podía arriesgarse a que InuYasha cometiera una de sus muy típicas tonterías si no la encontraba en casa.

-_¡No! Ya no te estamos preguntando si quieres ir o no ahora vas porque vas Kagome- _Contestaron las tres al unísono lo cual asustó bastante a Kagome, nuevamente suspiró tratando de pensar en una solución rápida, quizás su madre mantendría ocupado a InuYasha mientras ella regresaba o lo más seguro es que Sota fastidie al pobre Hanyo con los muy famosos videojuegos y se marche, o lo más probable sería que se enojara con ella por el tiempo que lo hizo esperar, si definitivamente no podía ir ese día.

-_En verdad no puedo perdonadme- _Con un noble gesto en su rostro se despidió de sus amigas y emprendió camino a casa, durante su paso pensaba en lo mucho que hubiese querido ir al centro comercial pero tenía una gran responsabilidad que cumplir y no podía dejarla de lado en lo absoluto o ¿tal vez por un día que si? ¡No! InuYasha seguramente ya estaría en casa aguardando por su llegada, debía apresurarse.

Finalmente llegó a las gradas del templo perteneciente a su familia y comenzó a subirlas sin ánimos, una vez arriba siguió derecho hasta la puerta principal en donde tuvo que detenerse a tocar el timbre pues con la última pelea en el Sengoku había perdido sus llaves. Su madre abrió la puerta y le dedicó una hermosa sonrisa materna.

-_Cariño ¿cómo te fue hoy?- _Kagome sonrió ante la pregunta de su madre y contesto con el clásico -bien mamá gracias- siguió su camino hasta su habitación esperando encontrar la ventana abierta con el Hanyo en el marco de esta esperando por ella pero para su sorpresa su pieza se encontraba exactamente igual como se encontraba en la mañana. Llamó a su madre preguntando por InuYasha pero esta le contesto con una negativa lo que sorprendió mucho más a la miko ¿acaso al chico se le había ido el tiempo? Sea cual sea el motivo InuYasha no había ido a por ella entonces eso significaba una tarde completamente libre.

-_Tal vez deba decirle a las chicas que si iré- _Corrió escaleras abajo procurando no tropezar con algo hasta que llegó al teléfono de la casa donde marco los números de su tercia de amigas y confirmar su ida. Colgó rápidamente y subió hasta su habitación la cual dejó patas arriba buscando sus cosméticos y ropa informal que ponerse encima. Su recorrido por las escaleras comenzó de forma rápida y terminó nuevamente ahora llegando a la puerta principal.

-_¡Mamá! Iré al centro comercial con mis amigas no me esperes para cenar- _Dicho esto cerró la puerta tras de sí mientras comenzaba a correr en dirección a la avenida principal. Había escogido unos pantalones entubados que marcaban sus bien formadas piernas, haciendo juego a ello llevaba una blusa púrpura con un ligero escote circular dejando ver el comienzo de sus pechos.

Mientras tanto en el Japón Feudal un joven híbrido engreído y malhumorado descansaba sobre las ramas del árbol sagrado con sus ojos cerrados, habían pasado cinco días desde la última vez que vio a Kagome definitivamente era una tortura estar sin ella, sabía perfectamente que si la molestaba mientras estudiaba o lo que estuviese haciendo terminaría con la cara enterrada en el duro suelo ya sea de su habitación o del templo en sí.

El Hanyo refunfuño recordando aquellas innumerables veces que había sufrido ese percance. En aquella ocasión estaba dispuesto a darle el tiempo que necesitase para enfrentarse a ese demonio de poco poder llamado exámenes pero en verdad que perdería la paciencia si esperaba otro poco.

-_Keh esa perra se ha salido con la suya de nuevo quizás nada más quería ir para descansar pero me las va a pagar…- _Volvió a refunfuñar esta vez en un susurro para él mismo, tras esto saltó de las altas ramas del árbol y comenzó a correr en dirección al pozo devora huesos, por ningún motivo la dejaría más de tres días en aquel sitio tan extraño otra vez.

Con Kagome las cosas iban mejorando pues encontró a sus amigas de manera rápida y de igual forma corrieron hacia el muy esperado descanso en un paraíso femenino en donde seguramente necesitarían más de una tarjeta de crédito, las cuatro gracias a la forma en que iban vestidas robaban bastantes miradas de chicos que cruzaban por el sitio lo que hacía que se sonrojaran bastante y rieran como lo solían hacer en el instituto pero de todas formas la miko no dejaba de sentirse preocupada por InuYasha ¿qué estaría haciendo en esos momentos?

-_¡¿Cómo que salió?- _Dijo o más bien gritó el Hanyo tras la respuesta de la señora Higurashi quien le había invitado a comer un poco de Remen a su llegada.

-_Así es InuYasha fue al centro comercial con sus amigas no creo que regrese temprano hoy- _Continuó amablemente la señora Higurashi quien ya había terminado de calentar el agua para la comida del chico quien a su vez daba claras señales de encontrarse sumamente enfurecido, así que la chiquilla había ido para salir con sus amigas aún sabiendo que tenían pendiente la derrota de Naraku y el recolectar los fragmentos de Shikon, eso era demasiado egoísta incluso para ella.

InuYasha comió más malhumorado que de costumbre y una vez que hubo terminado agradeció adecuadamente a la señora Higurashi quien era como su segunda madre y salió en busca de Kagome, ahora sí se merecía un buen regaño esa pequeña.

-_Ese conjunto es muy lindo Kagome ¿porqué no te lo pruebas?- _Sugirió Ayumi mientras admiraba la hermosa colección de ropa de una marca reconocida japonesa en donde estaba una blusa que realmente marcaría los buenos atributos de cualquier mujer.

-_¿No crees que es un poco atrevido?- _Comentó Kagome mientras analizaba las prendas que su amiga le había señalado. Tras ella aparecieron Yuka y Eri quienes recién habían comprado un par de sandalias cada una.

-_Para nada amiga, parece como si vivieras en otra época venga pruébatelo estoy segura que te verás fenomenal con él- _La joven ahogó una risilla ante el comentario de Eri, pues literalmente había estado viviendo en otra época casi un año era natural que trajera consigo algunas costumbres de aquellos tiempos, suspiró resignada mientras tomaba las prendas y se dirigía al probador de damas.

-¡_Oiga usted señora! ¿Sabe dónde está el llamado centro comercial?- _Preguntó el Hanyo igualmente malhumorado que antes a una persona que pasó por donde se encontraba, afortunadamente llevaba la típica gorra de beisbol que cubría sus orejas caninas por lo que no habría de que preocuparse en cuanto a su aspecto.

-_Está en esa dirección joven- _Continuó la señora que aparentemente no pasaba de los cuarenta mientras escrutaba con la mirada al joven híbrido quien comenzó a continuar su camino luego de agradecerle de mala gana – _Oiga ¿es usted soltero?- _InuYasha se paró en seco y se giró hacia la humana que lo miraba curiosa.

-_¿Qué?- _La señora sonrió y se acercó a él volviéndolo a escrutar lo que hizo que se sintiera el doble de incómodo de lo que ya se había sentido desde el principio.

-_Mi hija es joven y hermosa por si le interesa, está buscando pareja para su baile de graduación que será dentro de poco y… - _Aquello le tomó con suma sorpresa al Hanyo pero decidió ignorarlo y seguir con su camino, en verdad ese mundo era de locos.

-_Vaya Kagome no sabía que tenías tan buenos atributos ¿en verdad te queda bien eh?- _Señaló Yuka al ver a su amiga saliendo del probador con el conjunto puesto el cual marcaba sus curvas femeninas y sus bien formados pechos, de alguna manera la miko se sintió avergonzada llevándolo ¿Cómo reaccionaría InuYasha si la viera con aquello puesto? Pensó mientras volvía a dar un vistazo al atuendo; una camisa escotada en v a cuadros de color rosado que se ajustaba a la figura de su cuerpo y una falda casi del mismo largo que la de su uniforme solo con la diferencia de que esta era igualmente ajustable.

Realmente le gustaba como se veía y la manera en que había cambiado en el último tiempo, mientras sus amigas la halagaban de mil maneras posibles, suspiró y sonrió quizás no sería tan mala idea comprar aquel conjunto.

-_Entonces ¿ha visto a cuatro chicas con faldas muy cortas color verde pasar por aquí?- _Finalmente el Hanyo había llegado al tal centro comercial luego de vagar por aquel sitio que le causaba mareo por la gran cantidad de olores mesclados, como la madre de Kagome había mencionado a sus amigas supuso que se trataba de las jovencitas con las que había hablado la otra ocasión las cuales llevaban las mismas ropas extrañas que la miko.

-_Lo siento uh joven pero no tiene otras características pues que lleven faldas cortas no es muy útil para encontrarlas- _La empleada que atendía la caja de la zona de ofertas miraba a InuYasha de una forma extraña bueno aunque su Haori y Hakama no ayudaban mucho para que eso no ocurriese ni mucho menos sus cabellos largos y plateados.

-_Bueno una de ellas tiene cabello largo azabache, ojos chocolate, más o menos mide esto _(señalando más arriba de sus hombros) _es muy hermosa y…- _Se detuvo en seco al escucharse a si mismo pronunciar esas últimas palabras, la señorita sonrió y con una risilla llamó la atención del chico quien se encontraba un tanto sonrojado.

-_¿No se estará refiriendo a esas jovencitas de allá?- _Continuó señalando el lado contrario del lugar, el joven híbrido giró su cabeza encontrándose a lo lejos con las chicas con las que había conversado hasta hace poco y a Kagome con ellas usando… Ni siquiera sus pensamientos pudieron concluir pues la chica en verdad se veía sumamente hermosa con las ropas que llevaba puestas, en verdad fue suerte que no dejara salir algo de baba de su boca al verla.

Agradeció a la señorita y comenzó a caminar hacia donde se hallaban ¿cómo había sido tan tonto como para no poder distinguir su aroma estando tan cerca de él?

-_Ok chicas ¿podrían ir a pagar esto? tengo que cambiarme rápido si queremos seguir- _Continuo Kagome mientras les dejaba a sus amigas la camisa y el pantalón quedando en ropa interior aún estando dentro del probador, las chicas asintieron y se dirigieron hacia las cajas con el conjunto en mano pero no se imaginaron el toparse con el "novio" de Kagome a unos metros del sitio predestinado.

-_¡Novio de Kagome! ¿Qué haces aquí?- _Ayumi le dedicó una tierna sonrisa mientras que InuYasha tan solo soltó su acostumbrado _Keh_.

Kagome por su lado se estaba terminando de vestir con sus ropas originales sin dejar de pensar en su muy latoso híbrido ¿seguirá en la época Feudal? Se preguntó a si misma mientras salía del probador, pero no se imaginó que le vendría un infarto prematuro al encontrarse cara a cara con InuYasha el cual, como siempre, tenía su gesto malhumorado.

-_¡Oye tonta! ¿Crees que estamos jugando? Me pides algunos días para ocuparte de esas cosas y resulta que vienes a divertirte con tus amigas a un sitio tan extraño como este- _Kagome aún tenía su mano sobre su pecho derecho tratando de tranquilizar el ritmo de su corazón que al parecer fue bastante inútil.

-_¡¿Qué demonios haces aquí?-_ Gritó la chica una vez que se recuperó a medias del casi infarto fulminante causando una mirada atemorizada del chico. En eso regresaron las chicas con bolsas en donde se contenía la ropa.

-_Ya que estas aquí deberías acompañarnos ¿no crees?- _Balbuceo Eri mientras le entregaba las bolsas correspondientes a la miko, Yuka por su lado se abalanzó contra su espalda como forma de súplica (y a la vez causando un poco de celos de Kagome la cual trató de no hacerlo notar) Ayumi tan solo le dirigió una mirada suplicante a su amiga y a su "novio". Finalmente (y luego de diez minutos) ambos accedieron.

-_¡Estupendo! Gracias novio de Kagome bueno chicas siguiente parada el departamento de lencería- Gritó Eri mientras Kagome se iba hacia atrás de la pena ¿cómo se le ocurría el ir a esa sección con InuYasha presente? Que al parecer no sabía de qué demonios estaban hablando. _

_Una vez en el sitio más incómodo para un hombre jamás creado, las amigas de Kagome aprovechaban todo lo que veían y comparaban precios, mientras el Hanyo permanecía más rojo que un tomate pues al ver los sostenes que habían ahí le llegaron recuerdos de las innumerables veces en las que Kagome se bañaba en las aguas termales y se quitaba su bueno eso dejando en libertad sus pechos. _

_-¿No se suponía que deberías estar en tu casa?- _Susurró InuYasha al oído de Kagome procurando que no los oyeran pues lo más probable era que naciese otra de les muy que digo muy más bien bastante típicas entre ellos.

-_Los exámenes terminaron esta mañana, mis amigas me invitaron a venir no podía negarme aunque al principio lo iba a hacer por ti pero al regresar y no verte en casa decidí que…_

_-Sería mejor hacerme venir a este lugar lleno de personas extrañas y objetos extraños como los que usas debajo de la ropa- _La joven miko se sonrojó furiosamente pero de no haber sido por que sus amigas hubiesen llegado a tiempo con más bolsas encima ella estaría abofeteando al pobre chico por sus comentarios depravados.

-_¿Quién quiere ir al departamento de perfumes?- _Preguntó Ayumi inocentemente mientras las demás sonreían aprobando la idea, InuYasha por su lado estaba pensando en una buena forma de vengarse de Kagome por hacerlo ir a aquel sitio y en verdad que estaba pensando en una muy buena manera.

El grupo caminó por algunos pasillos con piso encerado lo que provocaba que el Hanyo resbalara de vez en cuando pero no al grado de llegar a caer. Yuka al parecer noto aquello y decidió proponer algo.

-_Tengo una idea ¿qué les parece si en lugar de ir a ver perfumes le hacemos un cambio de look al chico aquí presente?- _Aquello último con tono de broma, InuYasha palideció pues gracias a Kagome conocía muy bien el significado de "look" las otras dos chicas asintieron casi a la milésima de segundo de que Yuka hubo terminado de hacer la pregunta mientras que Kagome permanecía con un aura oscura, cualquiera pensaría que se hallaba mucho más que incómoda.

Más tarde y luego de haber sido bruscamente jaloneado y empujado por aquellas chicas extrañas llegaron a un sitio conocido como departamento de jóvenes y caballeros en donde había una gran variedad de prendas que curiosamente todas las personas (hombres obviamente) llevaban puestas. Kagome venía caminando a paso lento tras ellos rogando por que aquello no estuviese ocurriendo pero para su mala suerte, realmente estaba ocurriendo.

-_¿Cuál es tu color favorito?- _Le preguntó Eri de manera directa al pobre Hanyo quien de igual modo que la miko rogaba porque aquello no estuviese pasando.

-_No tengo uno en especial- _Respondió fríamente tratando de hacerles ver de forma indirecta su descontento pero al parecer logro exactamente todo lo contrario.

-_Muy bien entonces ¡Ya saben qué hacer chicas!- _Tardó más en decir aquello que en lo que las otras dos amigas de Kagome se abalanzaban sobre él con más de siete camisas de distintas formas, colores y tamaños y de la misma forma con los pantalones.

Kagome mientras tanto permanecía alejada del grupo con una cara deprimente, sinceramente no se sentía para nada a gusto con que InuYasha estuviese ahí y menos con que sus amigas le hagan el tan espeluznante cambio de look.

Tras una serie de gritos, quejas, súplicas y de más cosas que llaman la atención InuYasha salió del probador vistiendo un pantalón de mezclilla rasgado y una camisa negra con el logotipo del adolescente rebelde (_rock, sexo y drogas ¡abajo el gobierno! _Para ser más específicos) que obviamente tenía influencia extranjera.

Kagome al verlo se quedó sin palabras, aquella camisa marcaba todos los músculos del joven de manera impresionante al igual que los pantalones que lo hacían ver más alto, por Buda se veía tan guapo de esa forma. Las amigas de Kagome aplaudieron al verlo salir para después felicitarlo por su nueva apariencia.

InuYasha por su lado sentía que lidiar con esas jovencitas era incluso mil veces más difícil que derrotar a un Yokai pero se olvido de ello en cuanto sintió la mirada de Kagome sobre él, giró su cabeza encontrándose cara a cara con ella, ambos se quedaron de esa manera durante unos momentos viéndose fijamente a los ojos, por un momento ambos sintieron una fuerte necesidad de besarse por lo que poco a poco acercaron sus rostros, hubiese sido el beso perfecto si no…

-_¡Qué romántico! Yo quiero un novio como él- _Gritaron las chicas al mismo tiempo haciendo que la aún no pareja se alejara de golpe. Aún sonrojados continuaron caminando, InuYasha llevaba a Tessaiga en su mano mientras que Kagome cargaba la túnica de rata de fuego del chico.

Caminaron durante otro rato mientras veían más y más tiendas de diferentes tipos de ropa en donde claro no podían salir sin que InuYasha o Kagome se probaran algo de ahí. La primera parada luego del departamento de caballeros fue el de moda gótica en donde Kagome tuvo que probarse un conjunto formado por una falta negra corta, blusa escotada negra y botas grandes, InuYasha al verla casi se iba de espaldas pero afortunadamente se encontraba sentado en una silla fija.

Lo siguiente fue la tienda de deportes donde claro InuYasha fue la víctima del ataque femenino, salió vistiendo unos pantalones informales y una camisa que de igual forma le favorecía en exceso. Esta vez Kagome fue la que terminó sonrojada y apenada ante la presencia del chico ¿acaso con todo lo que se ponga encima se ve igual de guapo? Pensaba a cada instante.

-_Al parecer tendremos fuertes deudas de crédito a fin de año ¿no creen?- _Comentó Ayumi mientras hacía un recuento de las bolsas que llevaban consigo. Finalmente el grupo había parado en un lugar donde venden comida llamada zona de restaurantes, InuYasha se sentó y procuró no parecer con ganas de matar a esas chicas pero al ver a Kagome sonrojada justo al frente suyo, se tranquilizaba pensando en lo hermosa que se veía de esa manera.

-_¿Quieren una hamburguesa? Esta vez yo invito- _Si Eri no hubiese sido tan amable nadie habría comido ese día, InuYasha prefirió no comer con la excusa de que ya había comido en casa de Kagome, lo cual hizo que las chicas se sorprendieran ¿acaso eran tan cercanos que la madre de su amiga permitía que comiese ahí cuando quisiera? En fin, Kagome permaneció callada mientras comía su hamburguesa despacio pero de vez en cuando se le escapaba una risilla ante las preguntas con las que sus amigas aludían al pobre chico, lo que no paso de alto por InuYasha el cual tenía la venganza perfecta para su pequeña presa.

Las horas pasaban igual de lentas para el híbrido quien tuvo que cambiarse nuevamente (siete u ocho veces más) para satisfacer a esa tercia de mujeres locas e incluso le sorprendió que Kagome en dos ocasiones se lo pidiera hasta que el santo reloj de aquel sitio que sinceramente para él era un infierno marcó las siete de la noche por lo que para mal de las chicas tuvieron que salir.

-_Hoy fue un excelente día Kagome ojala se vuelve a repetir pronto- _Las orejitas de InuYasha aún por debajo de la molesta gorra de beisbol dieron un tirón demostrando preocupación, definitivamente no quería que aquello volviese a repetirse, a menos que la siguiente vez Kagome fuese la víctima en cuanto cambios de "look" no dejaba de pensar en lo bien que se vería de tantas maneras diferentes además de la que ya traía puesta.

-_Muchas gracias por acompañarnos novio de Kagome en verdad te ves genial con esos cambios, procura traerlos más seguido ¿sí?- _Continuó Ayumi mientras con un gesto y un movimiento de su mano derecha se despedía de ellos y comenzaba a caminar.

_-Esto si fue un descanso de los fastidiosos exámenes ¿verdad?- _Eri se reía para sí misma literalmente hasta que Yuka la tomó del brazo y juntas tomaron la dirección contraria a la que tomó Ayumi dejando a la parejita completamente solos.

Un silencio incómodo se adueño del momento, la miko estaba realmente nerviosa por la reacción que tendría InuYasha en cuanto estuviese seguro de que sus amigas ya se hayan ido, sabía que era una muy mala idea haber aceptado la propuesta de ese día.

-_No cargues todo eso sola- _InuYasha tomó las bolsas de diferentes tiendas que Kagome tenía en sus manos donde estaba la ropa tanto de él como de ella, el chico comenzó a caminar despacio procurando de que Kagome lo siguiera pero al notar que la chica permanecía inmóvil se acercó a ella y le hizo la señal de que se subiera a su espalda.

Pronto el Hanyo se encontraba saltando de edificio en edificio a una gran velocidad, ambos guardaban silencio, aquello en verdad había sido la situación más incómoda en la vida de los dos pero Kagome estaba convencida de que de alguna u otra forma él se había divertido o al menos distraído de sus problemas ¿no?

-_Tú y yo vamos a hablar seriamente- _Mala señal, muy mala señal. En verdad se había molestado, la chica suspiro y se acurrucó en la espalda del joven esperando a que llegaran al templo y como era de esperarse, que la regañase fuertemente.

Finalmente luego de diez minutos de brincar por los aires InuYasha se paró en el pabellón principal de la casa de la familia Higurashi y dejó bajar a Kagome, ambos caminaron despacio a la entrada. Las luces estaban apagadas por lo que no era de extrañarse, seguramente su familia tuvo algún inconveniente y tuvieron que salir de emergencia. Lo cual resultó ser cien por ciento verdad.

_Kagome e InuYasha: El abuelo tiene que recoger unos documentos del templo del otro lado de la ciudad, no nos esperen esta noche. Hay un poco de Remen en el congelador por si quieren cenar. Con amor Mamá 3 _

Las clásicas notas pegadas en la puerta de la entrada no eran nada de novedad, ambos jóvenes entraron a la casa e InuYasha cerró bruscamente la puerta a su paso lo que asustó un poco a la miko, pero trato de que no fuese obvio.

-_Ven acá- _Continuó InuYasha mientras subía las escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de la casa, a Kagome no le quedó más remedio que seguirlo, sabía muy bien que el Hanyo odiaba muchas cosas referentes a su época y esta era una de ellas.

Entraron en la habitación de la chica cerrando la puerta con igual brusquedad pero con el detalle de que el chico le puso seguro, lo que asustó todavía más a Kagome.

-_Me pediste que te diera algunos días para enfrentarte a tus exámenes, lo hice, traté de no desesperarme y darte tu tiempo, te di dos días más, llego a buscarte y tu madre me dice que saliste con tus amigas de compras, voy a buscarte otra vez y me expongo públicamente gracias a sus arrebatos femeninos… esto merece un castigo ¿sabes?- _Las piernas de la chica temblaban considerablemente hasta el punto de volverse débiles haciéndole caer al piso justo frente a InuYasha.

-_Lo lamento mucho InuYasha por favor perdóname- _El joven continuo de pie sin mover ni un músculo, en verdad esa forma de él si daba miedo más cuando Kagome sabía que era la causante de su disgusto.

-_Pero… también tuve la oportunidad de verte en otro tipo de ropas y eso me agrado mucho- _¿Qué? Se pregunto la joven a si misma luego de escuchar aquello – _Pero eso no me quita las ganas de vengarme de ti pequeña al contrario, las aumenta considerablemente. _

Kagome no tuvo tiempo ni siquiera de tomar aire pues pronto InuYasha la tomó de los hombros bruscamente y junto sus labios con los suyos de una manera salvaje, como si estuviese reclamando su territorio, la chica no había cerrado los ojos de la impresión y permaneció quieta por más de tres segundos hasta que con timidez comenzó a mover despacio sus labios con los de él los cuales le estaban apresurando a seguir su ritmo pero conservaron la calma, después de todo era el segundo beso de la chica, recordaba el suave roce de sus labios mientras estaban en el castillo de las ilusiones de Kaguya pero aquello no se comparaba, si aquella era la venganza o castigo del chico hacia ella, vaya que lo necesitaba.

Continuará…

_Esto es sinónimo de __**las vacaciones me hacen mucho daño **__xDD Los que ya han leído al menos un fanfic mío sabrán qué tipo de venganza tiene preparada Inu muahaha pero bueno por ahora ahí va la primera parte. Ahora bien tengo una pregunta general ¿Por qué a los chicos no les gusta ir de compras? ¡Algún chico bueno que responda! El que lo haga se ganará __**un auto**__ hahahahaha no es cierto pero les agradeceré mucho ^^ _

_Próximo y último capítulo mañana, a más tardar pasado. Ya saben espero sus lindos reviews._

_Se despide su amiga _

_LoVe Quo _


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2 **

El modo apasionado en que el Hanyo reclamaba sus labios la excitaba de sobremanera, aquello se prolongó durante largo rato, las manos del chico recorrían desde su cintura hasta el comienzo de sus pechos de forma seductora, inquietante. Podía sentir las garras que tanta sangre había derramado y al mismo tiempo tantas veces la habían salvado por sobre sus ropas, atrapándola. InuYasha por su lado intentaba controlar sus instintos de tomarla salvajemente en aquel momento, tenía planeado hacerla suplicar por él, hacerla retorcerse a causa de la excitación, para su mala suerte comenzaba a faltarle el oxígeno ¡maldita sean las necesidades humanas! Se separaron un poco más sin embargo el chico no dejaba de acariciarla de forma erótica por encima de sus delgadas prendas.

Kagome comenzó a dejar salir los gemidos que había reprimido durante el salvaje beso, su respiración no funcionaba del todo pero admitía que aquello si se había sentido bien. Sonrió para sus adentros, nunca hubiese podido imaginar ese lado de InuYasha.

En menos de cinco segundos el Haori del joven yacía tendido en el suelo de la habitación, su varonil pecho fue descubierto ante los ojos de la sonrojada miko ¿acaso no era suficiente un beso de locura? Al darse cuenta de que era la primera vez que podía admirar la piel del Hanyo sin ninguna marca o herida sobre ella se sonrojo aún más llegando a perderse en sus propios pensamientos sin notar que sus manos comenzaban a ser atadas con fuerza con el Haori del chico.

-_Más te vale no moverte más de lo necesario pequeña- _Kagome abrió los ojos de golpe al escuchar a InuYasha susurrarle algo tan sensual al oído aunque por otro lado daba un poco de miedo. La cama no se encontraba cerca por lo que el Hanyo no quiso perder tiempo en llevar a la joven hasta ella por lo que la tendió en el frío suelo de la habitación boca abajo dejando sus manos amarradas hacia arriba sobre su espalda, Kagome gimió más fuerte al darse cuenta de ello pues estaba demasiado distraída con la anatomía (o la poca vista que tenía de ella) del chico.

-_InuYasha pero ¿qué…?- _No pudo terminar ni siquiera la pregunta pues sintió las garras volver a acariciar su espalda aún por encima de la ropa, la forma en que lo hacía era lenta, ahora comprendía en que consistí su venganza; torturarla con sus caricias hasta hacerla quedar a sus pies, ¡oh no señor! Aunque esté perdidamente enamorada de él, no lo iba a dejar ganar por ningún motivo.

InuYasha recorrió cada rincón de la espalda de la chica una y otra vez con sus garras durante un rato hasta que hizo más presión sobre esta llegando a rasgar la tela de la camisa, la miko soltó un gemido ante el gesto pero no pronunció palabra alguna, mientras el joven dejó al descubierto su tersa piel, más blanca que la nieve, acercó sus labios hasta esta y la besó delicadamente, después regreso a su actual posición y la admiró como si de una obra de arte se tratase.

Kagome mantenía los ojos cerrados tratando de no hacerse ver tan débil ante él aunque hasta cierto punto, era bastante difícil. InuYasha volvió a posar sus manos sobre la espalda femenina haciendo círculos con sus dedos, recorriéndola nuevamente hasta el inició de sus pantalones; una vez ahí el chico los tomó con ambas manos y comenzó a bajarlos lentamente dejándola con estos hasta el inicio de sus rodillas y con las bragas al descubierto.

Kagome mordía sus labios evitando que sus gemidos salieran de su boca, sentía humedad entre sus piernas y no le sorprendió en lo absoluto pero no pudo evitar sentirse aún más expuesta pues estaba completamente segura de que InuYasha se había dado cuenta de ello (más con la vista panorámica que tenía de su trasero) El Hanyo sonrió para sí al ver un mancha de líquido en las bragas rosadas de la mujer, aunque ella sofocara los gemidos sabía perfectamente bien que estaba excitándola de sobremanera, lo que le daba un aumento a su orgullo.

Acercó su rostro hasta el lugar aún cubierto y resoplo, Kagome dejó escapar un gritillo de placer ante aquel gesto más sin embargo trataba de contenerse; el Hanyo volvió a sonreír y con una pequeña ayuda de sus garras la dejó completamente desnuda de la cintura para abajo y gran parte de la espalda, un golpe de su dulce aroma llegó a las fosas nasales del Hanyo el cual no pudo contenerse más y acercó nuevamente su rostro hasta el lugar más íntimo de la sacerdotisa y comenzarla a lamer despacio, saboreando su néctar que tanto lo hacía enloquecer.

Sintiéndose incapaz de contenerse por más tiempo la chica gimió de sobremanera, al sentir sus labios tocar ese lugar tan privado y al sentirlo lamerla supo al instante que no podría mucho con aquello, sus pequeñas manos se movían pero aún se mantenían atadas con el Haori, InuYasha continuaba lamiéndola hasta que sintió como su boca empezaba a llenarse de su líquido; tras un grito ensordecedor Kagome se había venido en su cavidad bucal, sonrió otra vez, se sentía tan bien al respecto.

Más sonrojada que nunca Kagome cerró sus ojos con fuerza evitando a toda costa la mirada encantadora del joven híbrido. Él por su lado continuaba acariciando con sus dedos la zona (que ahora se encontraba más húmeda que al principio) hasta que tomándola de su trasero la hizo girarse quedando boca arriba.

Ella se negaba a abrir los ojos, e InuYasha aprovechó para darle un dulce y delicado beso en los labios para después continuar con su mandíbula, su cuello, sus mejillas hasta el comienzo de su oreja donde se entretuvo un rato, durante el proceso, Kagome gemía por lo bajo aunque para su mala suerte, su inconsciente hacia que esta sonriese ante cada beso o caricia proporcionada por el Hanyo el cual lo noto de inmediato. Terminó de apartar el resto de ropa del pecho de la joven y despacio retiro el sostén de manera ágil (gracias esa pequeña visita en el departamento de damas aprendió como usarlo) suspiró al verla desnuda, completamente desnuda y a su total merced; no pudo evitar enamorarse de su rostro tan hermoso, parecía una muñeca con ese sonrojo.

Él la besó nuevamente para después posarse sobre uno de sus pechos, tomó el pezón delicadamente entre sus dientes mientras que con la otra mano acariciaba el otro. Kagome comenzaba a delirar gracias al aumento en su excitación, había alcanzado un orgasmo aquella noche pero conociendo al Hanyo, no sabía exactamente hasta cuantos estaba dispuesto a hacerla alcanzar. Finalmente terminó con el pecho derecho para después seguir con el izquierdo y cambiar de mano repitiendo el mismo proceso, era conocedor del éxtasis que Kagome estaba viviendo en ese momento, gracias a él. Continuó besándola desde sus pechos hasta su vientre en donde recostó su cabeza durante un momento mientras que con sus manos acariciaba las piernas femeninas. Los gemidos volvieron nuevamente lo que deleitaba al híbrido de mil maneras.

Se incorporó un poco y acercó sus manos hasta el nudo que mantenía sujeta su Hakama, no desvió su mirada del rostro de la chica ni un momento mientras lo hacía, luego de por fin liberar su viril miembro el cual había comenzado a palpitar de un momento a otro sintió relajarse pero aún así no iba a poder contenerse por más tiempo. La tomó de la cintura con suma delicadeza y la alzó para que quedase justo cara a cara con él.

-_¿Entendiste la lección?- _Le preguntó sonriéndole a la azabache cuya frente tenía perlas de sudor producto de la excitación pero esta al escucharlo le miró tristemente, desde el principio sabía que aquello era por darle una lección más no por amor y no podía evitar sentirse más que usada, engañada.

-_Se ve que lo único que querías era divertirte un poco, anda que ya entendí muy bien puedes regresar al Sengoku con Kikyo- _InuYasha suspiró, sabía desde un principio que se arriesgaba esa conversación con el simple hecho de hacer lo que hizo, tomó el rostro de la miko entre sus manos y limpio unas cuantas lágrimas que se asomaban por sus orbes chocolate.

-_Mi intención no era hacer lo que hice solo para divertirme un poco Kagome ni siquiera tengo planeado volver con Kikyo, ella admito había sido la primera mujer a la que ame pero ahora la única dueña de mi corazón es y será por siempre Kagome Higurashi- _La joven le miraba dudosa y la comprendía del todo por lo que decidió continuar-_Te amo más que a nadie pequeña y si hago esto no es solo por vengarme por tener que ir a aquel sitio y que tus amigas se divirtieran de lo lindo conmigo, creo que lo que por fin me dio el valor de hacerlo fue el hecho de verte vestida de tantas formas distintas y a la vez comprender lo mucho que en verdad te necesito…_

Fue interrumpido por un beso profundo de la chica quién había dejado salir las lágrimas libremente aunque no estaba segura del todo de lo que el Hanyo le decía pues había tenido ya bastantes desilusiones en la vida y no quería volver a tener otra.

-_Júrame que todo es en serio, que no te estás burlando de mí- _InuYasha la besó nuevamente y asintió ligeramente con la cabeza viéndole directamente a los ojos en donde la verdad daba brillo propio a aquellos ojos dorados –_Yo desde que te conocí siempre te he amado InuYasha._

Finalmente se colocaron en una buena posición e InuYasha tomó a la miko de la cintura y la acomodó de forma en que no le doliese la pérdida de su virginidad al momento de penetrarla, tomó su Haori que se encontraba sujetando firmemente las manos de Kagome y lo arrojó junto con el resto de las prendas dejándole suficiente libertad a la chica de que lo tomara por los hombros para apoyarse mejor.

Poco a poco comenzó a entrar en ella, con el temor de lastimarla siempre presente hasta que sintió su barrera y Kagome ahogo un grito que supuso fue de dolor. Casi de inmediato captó la sangre fluyendo de su zona íntima por lo que se sintió un completo bastardo miserable.

-_Perdóname pequeña no era mi intención lastimarte- _Continuo el chico mientras comenzaba a dar suaves embestidas al cuerpo de Kagome quien se limitó a sonreírle tiernamente aparentando que no ocurría nada con ello.

Las embestidas se fueron tornando más rápidas y profundas conforme InuYasha captaba que el olor a sangre y la esencia de incomodidad disminuían. Kagome gemía a todo lo que sus pulmones daban mientras el híbrido volvía mas fuertes sus penetraciones, el placer fue inundando la habitación a tal grado de llegar a marear, después todo fue rápido, llegaron al clímax de manera hermosa mientras gritaban el nombre del otro con todas sus fuerzas e InuYasha mordía el lado derecho del cuello de Kagome dejando una marca en donde se decía que esa hembra ya tenía dueño el cual era él y si a un solo bastardo se le ocurría tocarla, se consideraba muerto.

Terminaron abrazados y con sus respiraciones el doble de agitadas que antes, se miraron fijamente por última vez antes de besarse con infinita ternura.

-_Te amo- _Repitieron ambos al unísono para después soltar una risilla.

-_Sabes, deberíamos ir de compras más seguido- _Mascullo la chica entre risas mientras se colocaba más cerca del pecho del Hanyo.

-_Ni lo sueñes pequeña definitivamente pasar un día con tus amigas es peor que pasar meses buscando a ese infeliz de Naraku- _Ambos volvieron a reír y se besaron nuevamente pero ahora tan solo con un roce de labios, que curiosamente, a ambos les hizo sentir una corriente eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y terminar en sus entrepiernas.

-_¿Lista para la segunda ronda?- _Continuó el Hanyo con una mirada juguetona a lo que era prácticamente imposible negarse.

-_Me gustan tus venganzas… aunque espero que esta vez sí pueda ser en la cama- _InuYasha rió cuando recordó con aún se encontraban en el suelo de la habitación, tomó a Kagome entre sus brazos y la recostó en la cama de la habitación donde su amor nuevamente llegó a la cima del éxtasis.

Fin

_Por favor a_ _todos mis lectores recuérdenme que no debo escribir lemon cuando mis pervertidas amigas están viendo hentai en mi cuarto xDD En fin perdón por los dos días de demora y espero que les haya gustado mucho este fic. _

_Este capi va para __**ardalus **__amigo muchas gracias por todos tus reviews en todas mis locas historias en verdad lo aprecio y también gracias por responder a mi pregunta ^^ ¡A todos mis lectores en general gracias por leer y no olviden dejar sus comentarios chicos! _

_Se despide su amiga _

_LoVe Quo _


End file.
